1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors for wiring systems, and more particularly to the distribution of power to, and the interconnection of, electrical outlets and switches in modular structures, such as prefabricated wall panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction and design of interior office spaces has become simplified through the use of modular structures, such as prefabricated wall panels. Such panels are comprised of two outer layers defining an internal space which may be left hollow, or filled with thermal insulation, soundproofing material, etc., and often include means for locking adjacent panels together, affording structural integrity to the completed office construction.
In the past, these panels have been provided (integrally or detachably) with electrical devices such as lighting fixtures and standard electrical receptacles. Provision must therefore be made to deliver power to such devices and distribute the electricity to the entire array of interconnected panels. Several variations of wiring systems for modular structures exist, some of which are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U. S. Pat. No. Applicant(s) ______________________________________ U. S. Pat. No. 2,608,634 C. Abbott U. S. Pat. No. 4,135,775 R. Driscoll U. S. Pat. No. 4,203,639 VandenHoek et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,235,495 Propst et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,241,965 Wilson et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,277,123 Haworth et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,295,697 P. Grime U. S. Pat. No. 4,367,370 Wilson et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,370,008 Haworth et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,377,724 Wilson U. S. Pat. No. 4,437,716 G. Cooper U. S. Pat. No. 4,596,098 Finkbeiner et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,716,698 Wilson et al. U. S. Pat. No. Re 31,733 Haworth et al. ______________________________________
These patents present many alternatives in supplying power to prefabricated panels, but they nonetheless suffer significant disadvantages. For example, most of these systems rely on specialized terminal blocks, power tracks, receptacles, etc. which are not compatible with alternative systems. This means that, once a particular system has been selected and installed, the user is thereafter committed to that same system in any future expansions. The cost of these systems is necessarily increased due to the extra expense associated with the manufacture of the specialized components, even though many optional features are never utilized in practice.
Another disadvantage relates to the manner in which prior art systems serially connect the electrical devices to the power supply. This results in a chain of multiple connections leading to any given device, increasing the chances that no power will be delivered at all due to a single faulty connection in the chain. A longer current path also means more power loss. Moreover, in some systems this leads to the wasteful and convoluted overlap of supply cables (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,775, FIG. 4a). It would be preferable to connect the power circuit in parallel to adjacent panels; such an arrangement has, however, been difficult to accomplish due to the limited number of connections that may be made at prior art terminal blocks.
Finally, prior art wiring systems do not allow sufficient variability in the placement of connectors along the panels. On the contrary, several of the foregoing patents rigidly specify the location of the terminal block, e.g., as being fixedly attached to one end of the panel. This unduly complicates, and limits use of, such systems. It would, therefore, be desirable and advantageous to devise a system for providing electrical connections to modular structures incorporating a connector which is simple to use and install, and which allows more flexibility in placement. The connector should reduce the number of overall junctions in the power supply chain, and yet provide a reliable means for supplying multiple power connections in parallel. It should also facilitate expansion of circuits and easily adapt to alternative wiring systems.